


Gambling Night

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Flirting, Gambling, Oral Sex, Other, heavy sexual talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Smuggler and Rogun’s gambling night turns to something else when one of them runs out of credits.





	Gambling Night

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

“Face it, you can’t come out on top when playing against me.”

“Is that an invitation?” Captain asked while taking a swig from their drink. Even though Rogun rolled his eyes, they were all too excited to see the smirk on the corner of his lips. “Because if it is…” They pushed the last of their credits into the pot while glancing at their cards. They had to win, there was no other way this could go. “I’ll accept.”

“You got quite a mouth. Too bad it doesn’t help you here,” Rogun pointed out while throwing enough credits from his own, considerably bigger pile to match theirs. However, Captain clicked their tongue and shook their head which made him raise his brow. “What?”

“Do this too. Put all-in,” Captain said grinning. Rogun’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. He tried to find any clues on what they were thinking from their expression and body language but came out empty. He cursed for accepting their offer to do a few shots earlier on top of the other things he had already drank.

“I don’t see how I’ll benefit unless you have something else to add onto the pile,” Rogun said. He tilted his head when Captain chuckled and leaned over the table while batting their eyes. They licked their lips in a comically sensual fashion, though Rogun’s cock still twitched a little.

“I’ll add my mouth onto the table. If you win, you can do whatever you want with it,” Captain said. Rogun didn’t need to ask if that whatever included anything sexual since they were already half-sprawled on the table while looking at him with a dirty glint in their eyes.

“Just your mouth? I don’t know if you’re this good with it.” Rogun waved at the direction of the credits by his side. Captain chuckled and leaned back against their chair.

“I’m in a generous mood and you definitely make me have  _all_  the dirty thoughts, so why not. If you win, you can do whatever you want with my body.” Even if they were sure of their win, this didn’t sound like a bad option either, aside from the lost credits. “So, we got a deal, right? Then show me what you got.”

After both of their cards were laid visible to the other, Captain stared at them in utter confusion. “Damn, how did you cheat? I didn’t see you do anything suspicious!” they declared while raising their eyes on Rogun. He was gathering up all the credits to himself and laughed when hearing their words.

“You got a lot to learn but I must admit you have potential. Maybe you can win these credits back someday-”

“How about now?” Captain interrupted. They had risen from their chair fast enough to make it fall. Before Rogun could remark about it, they were already by his side. “You’ll give me back at least the ones I just lost if I can make you come only with my mouth.”

Rogun raised his brow, though he definitely was amused by their insistency to do this. “I think you might have an addiction, Captain, and those are never good for you in the long run-”

“The only addiction I have is for your cock.” After the words slipped from their mouth, they dropped on their knees and crawled firmly between Rogun’s legs. He was a bit tense but relaxed when they started massaging his thighs. “So, will you let me suck it or not?”

Rogun eyed them carefully but the thought of receiving a blowjob was too tempting to pass in his current, inebriated state. “It needs to happen fairly quickly but still be good,” he said, laying out the rules while spreading his legs farther apart. It made his cock twitch to see them wiggle closer to him. “And you can only use your mouth, so keep your hands behind your back.”

Captain nodded eagerly, ready to take on this new challenge. As Rogun opened his pants, they already nuzzled against his crotch and earned a small groan from him. It was their turn to groan when their eyes laid on his cock. It was lean and long, and when Captain moved to take its tip into their mouth, it tasted just perfect.

They gazed up and grinned when seeing Rogun look down on them. They would have kept the eye contact longer if they hadn’t seen the credits on the table from the corner of their eyes. Because business always came first before pleasure, even in a situation like this.

They let the cock slip deeper into their mouth while maintaining a steady breathing rhythm. Once it hit the back of their throat, Rogun groaned. His hand placed on the top of their head, making them purr. The vibrations caused Rogun to dig his fingers deeper into their scalp. “That’s it, Captain. Nice and steady.”

Captain chuckled and hollowed their cheeks. From there, it was easy enough to just alter their pace while keeping their breathing in check to make Rogun fully hard quickly. As he started panting, clearly fighting against the coming orgasm, Captain groaned around their cock. They moved their hands from their back to touch themselves.

“C-Captain, fucking-”

They both moaned when Rogun came, shooting his cum down Captain’s throat. They could only taste it faintly but made sure to keep on sucking until Rogun yanked their head away. His eyes were hazy and lips slightly parted, and he had trouble focusing his gaze on them.

“So? Was it satisfactory?” Captain asked smirking while licking their lips. They made sure to do it slowly and chuckled when it was the first thing Rogun’s eyes focused on. They touched themselves rougher, making sure to put on a show. “Can I get my share back now?”

“As I recall…” Rogun started. He tried to steady his breath, but it was difficult due to Captain being all enticing in front of him. “You said that I could do whatever I want with your body if I win.” His eyes dropped lower to see how lewdly they were touching themselves and he shivered pleasantly.

“Believe me, I’m not backing out on that,” Captain said while pushing themselves off the floor. They hopped onto the table while spreading their legs. It seemed to be enough to distract Rogun from seeing them quickly grasp more than they had agreed on to his side of the table.

“In fact, the question only is where you want to do it? On this table or in the bedroom?” Captain asked. They watched in growing arousal how Rogun stood up and came between their parted legs. His hand grasped their hair as he leaned forward, making their heart start beating faster.

They wrapped their legs around him and just as their lips were about to touch, Rogun’s mouth found their ear instead. His grip on their hair tightened and they let out a small yelp. “I have to give it to you, Captain. You almost made me forget all about the credits here.”

“You said it yourself, I got quite a mouth,” Captain answered back while wrapping their hand around Rogun’s cock. He grunted, and his attention towards anything else but them was waning again. They grinned but didn’t waste any time while pressing their lips together. The kiss was deep and wanting, leaving them both breathless at the end of it. “And I’ll  _always_  get what I want through it. So, I’ll ask again, this table or the bedroom?”


End file.
